Issue 104
Issue 104 is the one-hundred-fourth issue of The Walking Dead and part two of Volume 18: What Comes After. Plot Synopsis Negan and The Saviors depart the Alexandria Safe-Zone with the seized medication. Afterwards, Rick informs Denise that Negan is in command from now on. Rick states that anybody can leave the Safe-Zone if they are not satisfied with the new world order. He says the community should gather up their resources into one place for Negan's next visit. Rick then goes home to talk to Carl, who does not respond. As Negan and The Saviors are driving back to their base, Carl is hiding under the mattresses with Abraham's rifle. Meanwhile, Dwight is checking his supplies in a Saviors' outpost when another Savior startles him. The Savior informs Dwight that he has been followed since he left the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and gives orders through a walkie-talkie for another group of Saviors to capture the follower, Paul Monroe. The other group of Saviors then arrive with Paul captured. Dwight arrives with the other Saviors, ordering Paul to be tied up, stating that, "He is more use to us alive. Negan's going to have a lot of questions for you." This suggests that Dwight knows about Paul being sent by Rick and that Alexandria is not actually abiding by the Saviors' demands. The Saviors take Paul to their base, a factory surrounded by a wall of mutilated and chained zombies. As Dwight goes to get Paul, he discovers that Paul had managed to escape. "Not one word to Negan about any of this", Dwight urges to another Savior, who agrees. Negan and the rest of The Saviors arrive later with the supplies from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Negan is surprised to see Dwight alive. "There is always a next time, I suppose," he says, much to the disgust of Dwight. Negan orders The Saviors to unload the supplies from the truck. "I'm going to fuck some of my girls tonight, get it?" asks Negan. Just as they are retrieving the supplies from the truck, Carl is spotted by a Savior. Carl shoots and kills two of them. The other Saviors around Carl surrender immediately as he demands to speak with Negan. Negan arrives, stating that Carl scares him. Carl fires the rifle again, killing several of the Saviors in the process, until he falls backward due to the recoil of the gun. Dwight kicks Carl in the stomach and screams, "You little fuck, --KILL YOU!", but Negan orders Dwight to stop attacking a defenseless child. "Is that any way to treat our new guest?" Negan asks. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Paul Monroe *Negan *Dwight *Tara *John *The Saviors Deaths *Five or six unnamed Saviors. Trivia *First appearance of Tara. *First appearance of John. *When Negan mentions his wives while with Dwight, Dwight is shown for a brief panel glaring at the mention. This was the first hint of Dwight having a partner who had moved on to become one of Negan's wives. External Links http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/the-walking-dead-104-review ru:Выпуск 104 Category:Walking Dead Issues